


we're living dangerous

by chedrixx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Humor, Jung Wooyoung Is A Chatterbox, M/M, Yeosang may or may not kill him, it's on sight after this, oh my god they were roommates, Ёсан может или не может убить его, Альтернативная Реальность (AU) - Колледж/Университет, Альтернативная Реальность (AU) - Соседи по комнате/Соседи по дому, Детские воспоминания, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Чон Уён Болтушка, Юмор, о мой бог они были соседями, флафф, это заметно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx
Summary: Ёсан и Уён встретились снова, но уже как соседи.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 1





	we're living dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're living dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752924) by [clearsummerstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars). 



— Ох, — прокряхтел Уён пока пытался затащить коробку в комнату, держа свой телефон между ухом и плечом. — Боже, я не помню, чтобы коробка была такой тяжёлой вчера, — проворчал он и шмыгнул носом, как услышал смех человека, который висел на линии. — Заткнись, Сон Минги. Ты бы не смог поднять пятигалонный кувшин воды, даже если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь.

Прежде чем повесить трубку, парень ещё немного повздорил со своим другом. Тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы наконец зайти в комнату общежития. Когда он вошёл, то обнаружил, что в комнате находится кто-то ещё. Уён подумал, что они зашли, пока он перетаскивал последнюю коробку, и почувствовал небольшое чувство вины, за то что стоял снаружи так долго.

— Эй, — здоровается он и подпрыгивает к человеку, открывающего что-то похожее на большой чемодан. Незнакомец поднимает взгляд на него, и Уён немного остолбеневает от светло-розовых волос парня. — Это ты мой новый сосед? — спрашивает Уён.

Тот кивает в ответ. — Это я. Комната 202, верно?

— О, да! — взволновано восклицает Ён. Протягивает руку вперёд своему соседу. — Меня зовут Чон Уён!

Парень слегка смеётся и пожимает уёнову руку. — Я Кан Ёсан.

Уён наклоняет голову в бок, всё ещё держа Ёсана за руку. — Кан Ёсан? _Хм...._ Такое чувство, будто я уже слышал это имя, — он приподнимает свою бровь и пытается напрячь свой мозг, чтобы тот вспомнил, почему имя звучит так знакомо, — Ёсан. Ёсан. Ёсан. Кан Ёс— _Оу!_ — щёлкает пальцами свободной руки и наконец отпускает ёсанову руку. Затем указывает на него с большой улыбкой. — Я вспомнил тебя!

Ёсан моргает. — Да?

— Да! Ты тот ребёнок в средней школы, который играл Белоснежку в том спектакле! — восклицает Уён.

Лицо парня моментально заливается розовым цветом, прямо как его волосы. — Твою мать. О, нет.

— О, да! Ты помнишь меня? Я играл принца Флориана! Ты был принцессой моего принца! Как тесен мир, чувак! Я никогда не думал, что мы бы встретились снова, да ещё и так! Это безумие. Минги не поверит в это. Просто подожди, пока я расскажу ему. Он точ—

— О Господи, — перебивает Ёсан, — _Пожалуйста,_ не говори никому. Эта часть моего детства, которую я пытаюсь _забыть_ , — умоляет он с нахмуренными бровями.

Уён громко смеётся. — _Забыть?_ Почему ты хочешь забыть это?! Это был бесценный момент нашей жизни! Ты был так хорош, ты знаешь это? Всем понравилась твоя игра! Они думали, что ты был великолепен и станешь успешным актёром из-за своего выступления! Ты был звездой шоу, как и должен был. Ты сыграл свою партию так хорошо!

Ёсан прикрывает малую часть своего лица при помощи рукава толстовки. _Мило._ — Это смущает, — наконец поясняет он, отводя взгляд на пол.

На этот ответ Уён таращится на парня. — Чего?! Почему это смущает? Потому что тебе пришлось играть принцессу, а не принца? — он замолкает на несколько секунд, — Или, потому что тебе пришлось целовать другого мальчика?

Ёсан задыхается от уёнового вопроса и трясёт головой, заикаясь на словах. — _Нет!_ Божечки, нет! Эт-это не так! — раздражённо отрицает он.

— Тогда _почему?_ Ты был так хорош. Я чётко помню это, — уёново лицо загорается, когда ему в голову выстреливает идея, и он достаёт свой телефон, — Подожди. Чёрт, ты должен увидеть это. Думаю, у моей мамы всё ещё ес—

— Нет! — вмешивается Ёсан, его глаза наполняются ужасом, — Господи, нет. Вообще нет. Пожалуйста, избавь меня от стыда. Я буквально встану на колени и буду умолять. Я не хочу это видеть.

— Оу, пожалуйста. Ты играешь как королева драмы. Это совсем не плохо, говорю тебе. Это замечательно, и ты должен гордится этим. У моей мамы есть это на «Фейсбуке» или что-то такое. Я найду это для тебя.

— Уён. Слушай, — произносит парень и отступает на шаг назад, — Во имя любви Господа, я разговариваю с тобой серьёзно. Я не хочу это видеть.

— О, вот оно, — он прибавляет звук, и сразу же они начинают слышать разные голоса.

Но голос Ёсана самый выдающийся.

— О, Боже.

— Чёрт возьми. Мы такие маленькие. Вот. Смот—

— Нет!

— Да!

— Я сказал, я не хочу.

— Агх, да брось! Я клянусь, это не так уж и плохо, как ты думаешь, — Уён пытается впихнуть телефон в ёсановы руки, но тот продолжает отталкивать его.

— Нет! Я не хочу переживать это заново! Пусть это умрёт в моей голове, Чон Уён!

— Пожалуйста! Просто поверь мне. Всё в поря—

— Нет.

Уён натягивает умоляющее, с щенячьими глазками, выражение лица. — Пожалуйста.

— Чёрт тебя подери, нет.

— Чёрт меня подери, да!

В мгновении ока, как по щелчку пальца, они уже поладили. Они как кошка и мышь, Том и Джерри. Они спорят довольно забавно, если смотреть на них со стороны. В их маленьком мире, Уён — всегда раздражающий, но весёлый парень. А Ёсан — уставший терпеть все уёновы выходки и всю его чушь.

Их маленькая ссора прекращается, что неудивительно. Ёсан спотыкается во время их препираний и тянет Уёна за собой. Уён оказывается на полу, Ёсан над ним, а уёнов телефон валяется где-то на полу. Спустя несколько мгновений после неожиданной смены их позиций, Уён смотрит вверх на Ёсана, а тот глядит на Уёна сверху вниз. Это довольно комично.

— Я должен сказать, — медленно начинает Уён, — Это...компромиссная позиция, — он нахально усмехается, прежде чем продолжить, — но я не помню, чтобы это входило в нашу игру.

Это были его последние слова, прежде чем Ёсан взял подушку с застеленной кровати и начал душить его ею.


End file.
